


Beautiful Girls and Coffee Shops

by clarkegriffvn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, idk if i should continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkegriffvn/pseuds/clarkegriffvn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ‘I come to this café pretty much every day before work and by now you know my order by heart and even wave at me when I come in’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Girls and Coffee Shops

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: oh my god clarke x lexa and the first prompt please
> 
> My first time writing clarke/lexa but I love the ship so here goes!  
> Also up on my tumblr: clarkegriffvn.tumblr.com

 

Lexa loved early mornings. She loved their small, beautiful moments like good coffee and sunrises and morning runs. These were the things Lexa allowed herself to cherish. People were too complicated, too messy. Sunrises ask for nothing in return, they just _are_. The hour between waking up and opening the MMA gym she ran was by far the best hour of her day.

Unfortunately, that morning was not one of the better ones. Lexa woke up to a sky thick with rainclouds, casting little, if any, light into her apartment. She stumbled out of bed ten minutes late with a pain in her neck and a numb left arm. She couldn't even wake herself up with a good drink, seeing as her coffee maker had no will to live anymore. So the moment she stepped out of her building and into the pouring rain she knew it was going to be a horrible day.

Unlike a large number of other morning people Lexa knew, she’d always held a strong dislike of cafes. They played weird music that got stuck in her head and the wait lines were awful. Besides, who else would be able to make her coffee just the way she likes it? Trusting someone to make her coffee right was like trusting someone with her sanity.

But if she had any chance of staying awake enough to teach (without kicking anyone in the face by accident) she needed coffee. And so she made the decision to try a cafe.

Jaha Java was a homey little coffee shop, one of the only ones that occupied the walk between Lexa’s home and work. She hadn’t been in there before, but at the rate she was tiring, now was the time. The place was loud and cramped, but smelled amazing. Some crazy folk song was playing when she entered. It sounded something like a man singing while weeping into his beard and playing banjo amongst a field of goats. The assault on her eardrums caused Lexa’s expression to sour even further.

Luckily, while waiting in line the song changed. There seemed to be a debate between the employees of the cafe about it, Lexa noticed. A black-haired boy was for the song change, and his brown-haired friend with goggles was against it. Lexa held back a laugh as she watched their melodramatic bickering. She was supposed to be in a bad mood, she reminded herself. Ain’t-takin-no-shit look in place, she approached the counter as the person in front of her in line moved aside.

Oh no. The girl behind the counter was _beautiful_. Her hair was styled in an updo of sorts and her smile was like sunshine, so brilliant that Lexa’s expression had switched to one of awe. When the girl stopped watching her coworkers argue to greet Lexa, she snapped her jaw shut.

"Hi, I’m Clarke. What can I get you?"

 

 

* * *

 

_1 month later_

 

Clarke checked her watch once again, the crease between her eyebrows deepening. Lexa’s never missed a morning before; she was one of the most punctual regulars Clarke knew. Of course there was the time Lexa jogged in late wearing sweat-soaked exercise clothes. Monty and Jasper still hadn’t stopped teasing her about the shade of red her face had been.

But of course, the one morning where Clarke had decided that she was going to attempt to ask Lexa out, she didn’t show. Where is she?

When Clarke looked up from checking the time the sixth time, Lexa walked into the cafe.

"Morning, Clarke," Lexa said, yawning.

Clarke smiled and waved a little. “Hey, I was starting to worry. You caught me just before my break; any later and you’d’ve had to settle for whatever sludge Jasper calls a latte these days.”

"Uncalled for!" an offended voice yelled from the back of the cafe.

"I slept in," Lexa explained.

"What about the gym?"

"Closed for renovations," Lexa answered, smiling sleepily. 

Clarke took a second to admire Lexa’s looks, from her blood red lips to her black-painted eyes. God, that girl was scarily attractive!

"And you’re not supervising every step of the way? You must really trust your renovators. You barely trust me to make your coffee!"

Clarke glanced back from drink making just in time to catch Lexa’s laugh. It was as beautiful as it was disarming, making Clarke nearly spill what she was holding.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath.

Monty, who was replacing the baked goods display, shot her a smug look with raised eyebrows.

"Not a word from you,” Clarke threatened quietly, her fury cold and calm; just the way she knew terrified the poor boy. Monty escaped to the kitchen area sheepishly.

"That’s not true; you’re one of the only people I trust with my coffee. A good friend of mine is overseeing it all. And he knows if he messes anything up, I’ll have his head," Lexa replied smugly, inspecting her nails. Clarke pretended she wasn’t fighting back the urge to drool.

"So, um, your usual, right? I didn’t really bother to ask…" Clarke laughed a little and slid Lexa’s drink across the counter.

Lexa nodded, taking a sip. “Yes, thank you. It’s perfect.”

Clarke smiled as Lexa turned to leave the shop, but a thought hit her at the last second.

"Oh, hey, wait!" Clarke called out. She grabbed a napkin from the countertop and a pen from her pocket, scrawling down her phone number. Looking up at a confused Lexa, Clarke held out the napkin to her. "Here."

"What is it?" Lexa asked before she took it from Clarke’s hand. Seconds later a look of recognition passed over her face once she read the numbers.

Clarke flushed and looked down at her hands. “It’s my phone number, I mean, if you maybe wanted to go out on a date sometime? You could text me?”

Lexa grinned. “I’d love that.”

A weight dropped off Clarke’s shoulders at the words. She smiled yet again, unfathomably happy. “See you tomorrow, then?”

"Yeah. See you then, Clarke."

Lexa left the shop, moving with her usual, catlike fighter's grace.  Clarke stayed transfixed on the spot, smiling into thin air where seconds ago had stood a beautiful girl. A beautiful girl that she had just asked out! And had agreed! After one too many failed relationships, Clarke was used to rejection. Finally being accepted... it felt great.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Comments make my day <3


End file.
